


Mona Lisa's Grace

by jeremyaintheere



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Drama, Eddsworld - Freeform, Ellsworld, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyaintheere/pseuds/jeremyaintheere
Summary: "Say what you mean,Tell me I'm right,And let the sun rain down on me.Give me a sign,I want to believe...Woah, Mona Lisa,You're guaranteed to run this town.Woah, Mona Lisa,I'd pay to see you frown..."





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I previously had this uploaded on Wattpad, but since I'm starting out on here, I figured I'd upload some of my popular stories from there onto this account so it doesn't look so empty and sad. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is messing around on Omegle when he should be getting sleep. He happens to meet someone unlikely online, and becomes the living personification of the saying "don't trust everyone you meet online".  
> Oh, and he wakes up Edd. A very tired Edd. Why did you wake him up Tom. Stop being so rude.

Tom didn't know how long he'd been logged on for, and he didn't care. Omegle was his only means of entertainment at 2 am, so he wasn't about to quit now. Most of the people he found were either creeps, little 12 year old tumors, or some brony wanting a fluttershy plushie. Ugh. Why can't he find someone interesting for a change? He was considering going the hell to bed when he found someone particularly interesting- in other words, someone hot. She was a fine brunette, looking to be some sort of foreign model from the looks of it.

She tilted her head slightly and offered a smile. "Hello." Her voice had a thick accent, but at least she spoke English.

"Um, h-hello." Tom's cheeks reddened quite a bit, but he ignored it. Mostly.

"I'm Tori, what's your name?" She continued in a tone sweeter than honey. Tom had to wonder if maybe he drank too much; girls this attractive weren't this sweet.

"T-Thomas... er, call me Tom."

Their conversation lasted for a little while, starting with small talk. She was Norwegian, despite being told she sounds Russian, and she has a knack for robotics and engineering. She also owns an impressive gun collection, even knows how to take them apart and reassemble them. Tom couldn't help but find her alluring, charming. She was a charismatic woman, and he was pretty much lame and boring, yet she seemed to find him intriguing for reasons Tom couldn't possibly fathom. After some time passed in their late night conversation, she began to flirt.

"So, Tom... you're pretty cute for a Londoner." This was enough to make Tom scoff and turn red, though he tried to play it off.

"Y-you mean _handsome,_ not cute..." He muttered as she began to chuckle, a cute yet seductive sound coming from a woman like Tori.

"I'm beginning to wonder if maybe you'd like my phone number?" At this he nearly fell off his mattress, thank Jehovah the laptop didn't break. "Really?" Tom's voice betrayed his excitement at having won a girl over- _on the internet._

"Yes, silly. You're quite a man, and I don't have a boyfriend so there's nothing to worry about. That is, if you'd _like_ to have my number..?" She said, with an added touch of innocence in her tone. Tom straightened, realizing he'd need to respond quickly.

"I'dlikethatverymuchinfact!" Tom stammered, the words flying out too quickly. He worried he was coming off as creepy at this point, and he had a feeling he was waking up his roommates Edd and Matt with the noise. But Tori was chuckling, so she must've found it amusing.

"Alright, make sure you have something to write it down on." She joked, and Tom stumbled around the room searching for a writing utensil and something to write on. He settled for a notepad and a chewed on pencil. "Ready?" Tom nodded, trying to contain his excitement.

"Okay, my number is-" But then the chat shut off suddenly, and Tori was gone.

"No!! Dammit!" Tom tried to reconnect, hoping she wasn't completely disconnected. No luck.

She was gone for good.

His frustration only lasted for a while, however, because Edd was at his doorway looking tired and bed-messy. Oops.

"Whatever game you're playing on there, it'd be really great if you tried not to shout so loud. I have to be ready for another interview tomorrow, and I'd like to have a bit of beauty sleep before going out there to convince them that I don't need a company owning us." Edd says in a soft, yet tired voice. Tom's expression softens. 

"Sorry, just frustrated with our wi-fi connection," Tom amended. "I'll keep it down. Hopefully I didn't wake Matt with my yelling." Edd gives Tom a tired nod of approval and leaves, leaving Tom to wonder if he'll ever encounter Tori again. 

She was a real beauty, that much he could agree on.


	2. The Nightly Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara is preparing for an expected visitor. A visitor with way too much charisma and more than enough money to flaunt around. A visitor who drives her nuts with his stupid gorgeous smile and his stupid sexy accent. Don't you just hate it when people are stupidly hot, even when half their face is covered in burn scars?  
> Anyways, Tamara is in for a cozy night.

Tamara paints her fingernails, eyes narrowed in concentration. For once her hands aren't shaking, so she manages to get an even coat of polish with close precision. There. Now her nails are all painted an inky black. It was around midnight, and she had yet to see if he'll stop by. He always stopped by, unless something particularly important came up. She tried not to look like she was waiting for him, but found herself peeking out the window anyways. A cab pulled up to her apartment. _He's here._

Tamara made sure everything was set up, just the way he likes it. A bottle of vodka and some cigars near the door. A few stacks of hentai strewn about the place, left open at the pages he liked. Vanilla scented candles lit for atmosphere. She was gonna turn the lights down, to let the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling glow, but thought better of it. It'd be too much.

Everything was set. She sat back on the bed and applied a quick-dry top coat polish she got from a thrift shop. It dried fast, for it costing her a buck. Good. She needed to save up anyway, if she was gonna be able to pay rent to the landlord next month. Bastard overcharges for rent. She tried to calm her heart as she heard the door being unlocked. She had given him the key to her apartment, it was proof of both their trust in each other and the solidarity of her services to him. _No one else has free access to this place but us... and that damned landlord, but all I have to do is mention him and Red will take care of it all._

A moment later, he was opening the door. "I'm back elskede~!" His thick Norsk accent was like music to Tamara's ears, though she'd never admit it. Red always called her that, though she had no idea what it meant. Probably just a nicer way of saying 'prostitute', or 'harlot'. "Did you miss me?"

"You really have nothing better to do with your life," Tamara replied smoothly, though even with her perfect set-up she still couldn't help the flush of crimson warming her cheeks.

"And you need me, so it works out for both of us." The Norwegian chimed, placing his suitcases to the side and hanging his overcoat at the coat rack. She liked seeing him in his uniform; he was the general of some sort of army and when he wasn't doing things related to that, he was here requesting Tamara's services or 'with some old friends'. She never knew what that meant, or why he seemed so tense whenever she asked him about it, but she learned not to pry too much into the matter. It seemed like a touchy subject as it was, and it'd just make the night awkward for the both of them. It was always better when he was here, though. He always seemed to know just what made Tamara tick... and make all sorts of noise throughout the night. 

"Oh shut up, you pay me more than any of my past clients anyways." She huffed. She sat up now, as he was approaching her. Red, as she likes to call him since he refused to give names, smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. That damn smile said all that needed to be said: He was here for a night of fun, and he couldn't wait to unravel her once again. 

"You look gorgeous, as usual. Is that vanilla-cherry perfume I smell?" Tamara let out a short huff, pulling her face away with an embarrassed look. "It is! Ah, you know how I love vanilla! It's the perfect aphrodisiac~" Red sat down beside her, chuckling. "How are your studies going along, hm?"

"College is impossible. But at least I have this place instead of some smelly dorm with an annoying roommate that loves playing dress-up or something. Or cats." Tamara was quiet for a moment, taking in Red's appearance. Heterochromatic eyes; one red and one silver. Soft caramel colored hair, that seemed to flick up into two horns. Cute freckles along his cheekbones, leading into the burn scars along the left side of his face, giving him multi-toned streaks of light and dark hues. A dazzling smile that could quickly become a venomous grin. And the irresistible aura of danger that enveloped him. God, he was insufferable and impossibly hot. She wanted to punch that stupid gorgeous grin off his face. With her lips. Softly. Until kissing him was all she could think about instead of how much she couldn't stand his confidence. 

Red seemed to pick up on what Tamara was thinking, and smirked. "Looks like someone can't wait to have a piece of me tonight, eh Tammie?"

"Sh-shut up. I was just..."

"Just what, hm~?" Red leaned into her, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Then her lips. Then the kiss deepened. God how his lips could make all her thoughts slip away. And with those lips of his he has and always will make her his, at least for the night.

It almost makes up for him disappearing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think it was that easy, Tom?


End file.
